


Always

by YennaWang



Series: Always and Forever [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based in South Korea, Boxing, Criminal Past, F/F, Fluff, Illegal Fighting, Martial Arts, Mental Illness, Modern AU, Physical Disability, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wouldn't say she's a good person. She wouldn't say that she's made the right decisions, but she's trying to change. She's trying to be a better person even despite her past. Will meeting an outgoing, optimistic woman help her move on from her past and towards that better life she seeks? </p><p>Follows the storyline of Always(Korean Movie) very closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to tell you all that this is a heavy fic. It's full of things that can be triggering; violence, attempted suicide, attempted rape, sexual harassment, mental illness. If things could be triggering in a chapter, I will put a warning in the notes before the chapter.
> 
> Anyways I changed up my writing style and tried first person for the first time. I didn't run this fic through my Beta, so all mistakes are my fault.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's life has never been easy, but she's trying.

[Korra's POV]

I watch as the city speeds by through the window of the truck. The crackle of the radio and oldies fill the car with simple melodies. The clicking of the blinker accompanies the music and Bolin slows the truck at the side of the street. Cars whiz by as I ease myself from the passenger seat onto the sidewalk. I hear the two doors slam shut, my own and Bolin’s. The large man hops into the back of the truck and passes me jug after jug of purified water.

“We’re done after this delivery,” he says as he hands me the last one.

I just nod and place the jugs into the cart. A thudding noise comes from behind me as Bolin jumps from the back of the truck. I pay no real mind to him as I push the cart into the towering building. People in nice suits and dresses pass me as I make my way to the elevator. In no time, I make it to one of the top floors and push the cart into the hallway. I grasp a jug and heave it onto my shoulder. I quickly remove the empty one from the dispenser and replace it with the new one. No one working pays me any attention as I run back to the cart and into the elevator again.

I do this three more times until I’ve replaced the old jugs with new.

“Nice work Kor,” shouts Bolin from the truck as I throw the empty jugs into the back of the delivery truck. “Here’s your pay for today.” He’s holding out a couple of bills and I gladly take them with a nod of my head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” I say before flipping my hood onto my head. I sigh knowing that I need to get to my next job and don’t have much time. I break into a fast pace as I run down the sidewalk past all of the nine to five workers who are getting out late.

By the time I get closer to the parking garage, the sun has gone down and the moon has risen. The city lights flood around me and headlights flash by. I weave my way through traffic, still running and finally arrive at my destination.

The old man is already waiting for me outside of the booth when I arrive. He’s got his hands folded behind his back and is slightly hunched from old age.

“You ran again?” he greets. “It’s raining though.”

“Yes,” I pant. “I heard today is your last day.”

“It is. Now don’t work too hard. Just keep the till balanced and you’ll do fine.”

I nod as he turns away with a wave. He meanders away towards the rest of the open city.

“So long,” I say.

“Bye,” he says without even a glance back.

“Take care.”

“I will,” he hums as his umbrella pops open, shielding him from the rain.

I make my way to the little booth and unlock it. It smells like air fresheners and the surroundings are cluttered. There are a couple of plants and four monitors of security footage. On the small counter is an old tv. It’s so old that lines of static sometimes spread over the screen and a buzz comes from the speakers.

The job isn’t too bad, although I wasn’t used to this shift. I had covered for the old man before, but usually I had done day shifts. Now that he was retiring, I ended up taking his shifts. Not many people wanted to work in a smelly parking garage from seven to two in the morning. I wasn’t one of them though. Money was money to be truthful.

I spend the majority of the night watching boxing recaps and wait for the real match to begin. I’m only interrupted a few times with cars leaving, but it’s not difficult. I take their card, tell them what they owe, accept the money, and open the gate. It’s simple enough really.

I turn down the volume as the fight comes to a close.

“Kuvira from Avatar Gym adds another win under her belt,” comes one announcer’s voice from the television.

“Ahh she really proved herself tonight. Yue stood no chance against that strong punch of hers,” added the other announcer.

I lean forward closer to the screen. I watch as Kuvira raises her arms in victory and shouts towards her fans. I glance down at my clasped hands and then back at the screen.

Suddenly the sound of the booth door opening brings me away from my thoughts. My head snaps up as I watch a woman randomly take a seat beside me.

“I’m not late, right?” she asks me. I don’t know what to say, so I say nothing. She extends her hand and I put out mine. “Sweet jelly and tangerines for you,” she states as she puts the food into my hands. “And this is for me,” she says with a smile as she shakes the melon milk carton. She then places it down next to the television and pulls another thing out of her bag. “And your favorite… ugly rolls!”

I take the container not knowing what to do or say. Why was this woman treating me like she had known me all her life? Why was she here giving me food and snacks?

She leans forward and puts her hand up as if she’s about to tell me a secret, but something’s off. She’s not really looking at me. It’s as if she’s looking past me at something interesting out the window. “I even brought soju,” she whispers with a smirk.

I lean my head to the side towards where she’s looking, but her eyes don’t move and she doesn’t react.

“I can see you’re really impressed,” she says in a teasing tone.

“Who are you?” I finally say.

She gasps and her eyes widen. Her mouth hangs open a bit and she leans away from me. “Who are you? Where’s Iroh?” she asks, panic filling her voice.

“He quit,” I say matter of factly.

“Then why did you take them?” she asks, her voice more even now.

I hold up the sweet jelly, tangerines, and container. “You gave them to me.”

She smiles awkwardly and begins explaining herself. “I used to watch tv shows with him while eating snacks.” She takes the container and the rest of the food from my hands. She shoves them back into her bag. “Is he sick?” she asks with concern.

“I don’t think so. I think someone said he’s moving to another city.”

“Oh that’s good.” She politely bows a bit and runs a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry for interrupting.” I nod my head back and sigh when I realize she doesn’t even know if I bow or not. She stands and leaves the booth without another word.

I watch as she walks away and snaps her folding cane to full length. She taps the ground a couple of times and walks out into the ran. She then steps back quickly under the protection of the overhanging of the garage and flips her hood up. I thought that she’d leave after that, but instead she stood there, listening to the rain.

I ease up from my seat and leave the booth. I shuffle my way over to her and speak. “Excuse me. You can stay to watch the show if you’d like to. It’s pouring out anyways.”

I don’t wait for her to answer. I just gaze out at the pouring rain and then shove my hands into my jean pockets. I return to the booth and lean back in the seat.

A minute later the woman sits beside me again. At least we’re not complete strangers this time around. I mean we still don’t know one another, but we’ve at least said a couple words to each other.

“Do you know what channel the show's on?” I ask her after she’s settled down. The food now back on the counter next to the television.

“I don’t.”

“Okay.” I start at a low channel and slowly work my way up. I wait for her to listen to a bit of the dialogue and then continue to go up when she shakes her head.

“Oh! This one.” She perks up instantly and leans forward. Her eyes are glued to the screen even though she can’t see it.

I lean back in my seat and watch the show, but soon my eyes fall on the woman beside me. It’s the first time I get a really good look at her. Her pale hands are clasped together and she’s leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees. Her skin is pale and everything about her body has a delicateness about it. Her fingers are slender and her wrists are slim. To be truthful she looks fragile to me. She looks like she has no muscle at all, just skin and bones.

But she’s also absolutely stunning. She somehow has makeup on, maybe she has someone do it for her in the morning or something. Because it’s flawless. Red adorns her lips while she wears pale purple eyeshadow. You’d think that purple eyeshadow would be gaudy or something, but it’s not on her. Although it’s not a usual color, it still looks natural on her and suits her. The color also brings out her jade eyes. Although she can’t see, her eyes still seem to sparkle in the dim light of the booth.

As I look at her she just becomes more beautiful. My eyes travel over her defined jaw and her slender neck. Over her shoulders falls wave after wave of raven black hair that curl perfectly and frame her face. I’ve never looked at someone so closely and so blatantly before in my life. And it’s somewhat embarrassing, but I continue.

She’s wearing a comfortable looking red sweater with a hood and black jeans. Black sneakers adorn her feet, while a tan trench coat rests on the back of her chair. My gaze returns to her face and I continue to look over her features. Slowly I begin to burn them into my memory because she’s easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.

She smiles as she watches the show and an airy laugh comes from her lips. I glance towards the television and back to her. Her perfect eyebrows twitch a bit and her smile leaves her as a more serious scene unfolds.

Suddenly she turns her head towards me and looks at me. Or well… I mean pays attention to me. I’m not totally sure how to explain it, but yeah. Her face is facing mine now. Even though I know she can’t see me, I look away. My eyes trail over the clutter in the booth, not knowing what to do.

Eventually the show comes to an end and the woman stands. “Thanks for letting my stay,” she says warmly. She reaches into her bag and pulls out the container from before. “These taste better than they look.” She hands the container to me and I hesitate a bit before taking them. Our fingers graze slightly as I take them and I nod my head thanks. She turns to leave, but then turns abruptly. “You see that night jasmine? Remember to water that once a week.” She raises a slender finger and points it at me. “It’s very important,” she says seriously. She nods with a smile and leaves the booth.

I glance at the plant and then at the svelte figure walking away. I don’t really know what to do. I feel like I need to help her home, but then again she seems confident and capable. I let her go without any help. At least the rain has stopped now.

After a couple of hours my shift finally comes to a close. I turn off the lights to the booth and lock it up before beginning my run home.

Once I get home, I take a steaming hot shower and get changed for bed. I spot the little container that the woman from earlier had given me and sigh. I snap the lid off of the container and look at the messy rice balls. I pop one into my mouth and smile instantly. She was right when she said that they taste much better than they look. I quickly pop the rest of them into my mouth and rub my stomach happily. I couldn’t even tell you the last time I’d had something homecooked.

I go to the sink and wash out the container, mentally telling myself that I can’t forget it when I go to work. Hopefully the woman would come back to watch the show again and I could return it to her.

I walk across the small apartment and grab the little container of dried food. I sprinkle a bit into the small tank housing a small turtle. “Eat well,” I whisper to the little fella.

I ease my tired body onto my bed and finally get some rest after a long day of work.


	2. Vulnerabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work was usually fine, but every now and again Asami found herself wanting to runaway.

[Asami's POV]

I hear the door click locked and grasp the railing of the stairs. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve,” I count in my head. I snap my folding cane open and tap the ground as I begin my way to work. I don’t mean to, but I smile to myself. It had been a week since I had met the quiet woman at the parking garage and I’d be returning tonight to watch the show again. And to also get my container. And to maybe just hear that person’s voice again.

The journey to work is easy and fairly straight forward. After a couple of years doing this, I knew the walk like the back of my hand.

* * *

“There can be extra charges for the visit, sir.”

“I’ve been waiting for fucking hours! And you only talk about these damn charges!” I flinch slightly at the man’s anger.

“Sorry for the inconvenience. There must have been a mistake. I’ll put you through to speed services.”

I run my fingers across the braille to find the right place to send him. I type furiously and then find a time that is open. “How does five tonight work for you?” I ask politely.

“You’d better be right this time! I made tons of calls for this shit!” The man shouts before hanging up.

I let out a groan and lean back into my seat. I understand that I work at a call center, but does everyone have to be so mean? I mean I’m just doing my job.

Suki, my colleague begins to complain next to me. “Why does she have to yell at me. It’s not like I’m her kid,” she grumbles.

I’m about to reply, but stop when I hear my boss’s voice. “Be nicer to the customers, Suki,” he reprimands.

My body tenses as I feel a tight grip on my shoulders. “You must be tired from working the night shift.” His voice is too close, I can feel him leaning in towards me.

“I can sleep in, so it’s not bad,” I say, trying to ignore the fact that his hands are now rubbing my shoulders.

“You know you’re the candidate for employee of the month?” he asks in a whispered tone.

“Yes.”

He pats me on the shoulder and then finally lets go. “Keep up the good work, Asami.”

I let out a sigh of relief as I hear Zaheer’s footsteps getting further and further away. The job really wouldn’t be that bad, but with him here it was hard at times.


	3. Avatar Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra tries to cross bridges that were burned many years ago.

[Korra's POV]

I hear the shouting of coaches. I hear the smack of gloves hitting pads and bags. I hear the snap of jump ropes against the hard concrete flooring. I hear the breathing and grunting of the men and woman. I hesitate at the door and close my eyes. It had been years since I stepped foot in the gym, but I finally take in a deep breath and push the door open.

I look at the familiar equipment. The weights against the wall. The punching bags hanging from the ceilings. The treadmills and bikes at the back. I see the square rink in the middle with the red roping and pads at the corners. Two familiar faces are watching someone train as I step further into the gym.

Bumi yells at the person training and turns back to lean against the ropes. He spots me standing near the entrance and steps off of the ring. “B-Boss! Look who’s here,” he stutters out.

I tense as I watch Tenzin turn and look at me. His eyes are hard and he glares at me. Without a word he walks to his office and I follow. Bumi comes along as well. As soon as I enter, I shut the door behind me and get onto my knees. I clasp my hands in my lap and hold my head down.

I bow completely and then rise again. “I’m here to apologize. I’m sorry,” I say glancing from the floor to Tenzin to the floor again.

Tenzin doesn’t look at me. He just sits there expressionless.

“Come on, Tenzin. Take her apology and smile. Will ya?” Bumi pushes. “You’re a big man, so get over the past and move on.”

Tenzin scoffs and slams his hand on the top of his desk. He removes his glasses and glares at Bumi. “Past? I couldn’t even feed my own children properly as I gave everything to her!” he shouts.

“Okay!” shouts Bumi back.

“Fuck it all to hell.” Tenzin stands up and storms from the office.

I don’t move from the spot on the ground. Tenzin’s right. I messed up.

“Let me introduce you to some of the new fighters,” Bumi says. I don’t have the heart to tell him I want to leave, so I follow him.

“Attention everyone! Look who’s here!” shouts Bumi. “This here is Korra Varney. National champion and went undefeated. Each win won with KOs with just a few punches.”

“And I got beat up by her at the final,” interrupted a harsh voice. I turn to see Kuvira slipping between the ropes and onto the floor. She struts towards me and the rest of the fighters full of confidence. “It’s been a while,” she says staring at me.

“Rightttt, I forgot that,” mutters Bumi.

I ignore his words and continue to stare at Kuvira.

Bumi laughs and stands between us. “She’s not the same person who blew you away Kuvira. Remember that. Kuvira’s now the best mixed martial arts fighter.” Bumi did a one-two and looked at Kuvira. “She’ll make it to the UFC in no time.”

“I saw your fight on tv. You were good.”

“What? Just good?” Kuvira scoffs. I step back a bit as she shoves gloves into my chest. I grasp them tightly. “How about sparring for old time’s sake?” she challenges.

“No thanks.” I hand the gloves to Bumi and begin to leave.

“Why don’t you suit up? Just one round.” Tenzin says from the corner of the gym.

“I’m sorry,” I mumble once more as I look at the ground.

Tenzin glares straight at me and grunts. “Who let this fool into my gym? She’s not even a fighter. Get out now!”

I bow once more. “Sorry.” I keep my head low as I leave the gym that I once called home.

* * *

“Do you mind opening the door?” I glance over at the woman sitting next to me. Without a word I open the door of the booth and cross my arms over my chest. “Sorry. I’m sensitive to smell.” She takes in a deep breath and then opens the window of the booth. “I guess you worked out,” she says in a sweet tone.

I glance down at my old tattered shoes and slip my feet back into them.

“What kind of clothing?” She asks me while I lean back into the chair again. I look down at myself.

“Just a plain t-shirt and hoodie.”

“Not you. I mean the actor on TV.” I glance at the woman who’s sitting with her head resting on one hand and then back to the television.

“A dress,” I say simply.

“And shoes?”

“Yes.”

“Of course yes. I mean what kind of shoes is she wearing.”

“Oh. Uh flats.”

“And hair?”

I furrow my brow and look at her. “Short perm I guess.”

“Earrings?”

I stare at her. “Hey, why do you speak so much over the show?” I ask curiously.

“Cause I can’t see it,” she says as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. Which it kind of is. “What kind of earrings?” she asks again.

I look at her and the earrings she’s wearing. They don’t actually look like the woman's on the television, but I don’t really care. “Like yours,” I lie.

Instantly the woman seems happier and even more lively. She grips her earrings and smiles. “Really? You mean it?” She lets out a little giggle.

“Yeah.”

We sit there in silence for the rest of the show. She’s fully immersed in it, but I mainly just watch her. I watch as her face reacts to each scene and how her eyebrows twitch or her lips curl. I watch how her nostrils might flare or her jaw tightens. Every little detail to be truthful.

Soon she stands and slips on her yellow rain jacket. She prepares to leave, but I stand and stop her. “Your container,” I say as I hold it out to her.

“Were they good?” she asks me.

“Way better than they looked,” I tell her honestly.

She beams at me and giggles a bit. She holds out her hand and I place the container in it. “Oh.”

“I put some peaches in there for you.”

She shakes the container gently near her ear. “Did you wash them?” she asks.

“Yes.” Aren’t you supposed to wash everything before you eat them?

“Did you treat them gently.”

“Uh yes. Why?”

“You need to eat a peach right after washing carefully. They get bruises and less sweet the more they’re touched,” she nicely explains to me. “Well thank you. Oh, by the way. My name’s Asami.” Her hand juts out towards me as she says her name. I stare at her hand, but don’t make a move to take it. “You’re supposed to shake hands when you meet someone.”

I stare at her, but decide to gently take her hand into mine. It almost surprises me seeing her pale skin against my tan skin. Her hand is ridiculously soft and smooth. It makes me wonder how soft the rest of her is.

“Wow.” She smiles with a bit of awe in her expression. “You have so many callouses. What do you do?”

A take my hand away from hers and bury it into my pocket. I shuffle in the spot that I’m standing in and look at the ground. I don’t mean to be awkward and silent with her, but I don’t know what to say.

“Thanks for letting me stay and watch the show again.”

I nod my head and open the gate so that it will be easier for her to leave. I watch as her yellow rain jacket gets smaller as the distance between us grows.

* * *

I sit in the booth waiting for Asami. It’s the night of the show again and I can’t help but be excited to see the woman again. The first time we met, I realized that she was beautiful, but now I know that she’s also a genuinely good person. I don’t know why she’s willing to come back, but she is. It’s not like I’m a good person… I’m far from being like her.

As I wait I sniff the booth and it seems less stinky, but something makes me want to open the window, so I do. I organize the clutter a bit and water the plant. I even try shaking the dust from my hoodie before placing it back on myself. If she’s willing to spend time with me, then I’m going to at least try and make it comfortable.

I close my eyes and lean back in my seat. I don’t know if I doze off or not or how long it is that I wait, but soon enough I hear the light tapping of her cane. I don’t hear her footsteps because she’s light on her feet, but I hear the tapping of the cane getting closer and closer. Even with my eyes closed I can visualize her. I can see her soft features. I can smell her fresh scent, a combination of jasmine and something citrusy. I’m not really sure what kind of perfume she wears, but I like it.

The tapping of her cane stops and I hear shuffling as she takes the seat beside me. I finally open my eyes and take a look at her.

“You got new shoes!” she says with surprise.

I furrow my brow and scuff my feet against the ground.

“I can smell them,” she explains.

“It’s already been a few days,” I mutter quietly. I didn’t think she’d be able to smell new shoes so easily, especially if I’d been wearing them for the past couple of days.

“Uh the show will start soon. I’ll be back in a second.” I stand to leave and intend to shuffle by her, but she also begins to stand. I think she was going to move so that I could get out more easily, but instead I just bump into her. I grab her without thinking and ease her back into her seat. I quickly scoot my butt over the counter. “Sorry,” I say as I walk away quickly, my heart racing from the simple touch.

I don’t look back as I rush to the bathroom. When I get there I slap some water on my face and try to figure out why my heart won’t slow. Why my breath catches every time I’m near this woman. This is all new to me.

After a bit I return to the booth and shuffle by her again, this time not bumping into her. The show has already been playing for about ten minutes, but I don’t really mind. To be truthful I don’t remember what has happened that much. My focus hasn’t been on the show, but on her. On Asami.

The show nears the end and the main character says that she’s leaving. I hear Asami sniffle beside me. “She doesn’t have to go,” she says quietly. “If it hurts her so badly, she should stay." I hear her sigh before speaking again. "Sometimes I feel like I can understand someone’s heart better. I can hear it, the way it beats, the way it will slow or speed up at times. Being blind allows me to feel more because I can’t see.”

I watch as she pulls her hair back and puts it into a messy bun on the top of her head. A few strands fall away to frame her face.

“Beautiful?” she asks.

I look at her and nod, but I know that she’s not asking about herself. “Of course. She’s an actress,” I say bluntly. I bring the carton of milk to my lips and begin drinking.

“I mean you,” she says and I pause with the milk carton still at my lips. I look at her quickly and then look away. I lower the milk carton and look at the label. “Don’t bluff just because I can’t see.”

“I don’t know. I guess people say I’m handsome at times.”

“Ah, so you’re not stereotypically feminine then.”

She’s right. I’m muscular for a woman. Not too tall and like to keep my hair shorter with a bob cut. I don’t dress feminine, usually just in t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans. To be truthful nothing about me is feminine.

I end up just nodding and I actually want to tell her that she’s beautiful, but hold back. I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable around me, so I keep my tongue tied.

As usual we say our goodbyes and I watch her begin her walk home. My attention is drawn away when a car honks and I take their payment and open the gate. As they speed away I notice they don’t care about Asami who is still walking out of the garage area. The car honks as they pass the woman and she stumbles away from the speeding car in surprise.

I hop up from my seat and rush out of the booth. All around her is broken glass from a case of beer that she knocked over in surprise. I’m too late though. She places her hand right onto the glass and yelps in surprise. I’m by her side now.

“Don’t move anymore!” I say as I grab her arm. I help her stand and she groans in pain from the cut on her hand. I guide her to a bench nearby and take her hand in mine.

“Ohhhh myyyy! They’re all shattered!” shouts a delivery man. “What am I supposed to do with them now? I left them there for a moment so that I could put them in the store later, but look what you’ve done!”

“I’ll pay for them,” Asami says hastily. “I’m sorry.”

I see the man realize that she is blind. “Why are you even out at night when you can’t see?”

“I’m sorry,” she says again.

I leave her side and walk up to the man. “I’ll pay for them and if you’re willing to watch the garage I’ll pay you too. I need to get her to the hospital,” I say quietly.

“How much,” he asks.

I take out all of the money from my pocket and hand it to him. “All of that,” I say.

His eyes widen. “No problem. Go ahead.”

* * *

“How much did you pay him?” she asks me as we sit in the subway car.

“You knew?” I ask with surprise.

“I heard the rustling of the money.”

“Not much,” I lie. I had actually given him a hundred dollars. Much more than he actually needed or deserved, but I kind of panicked when I saw her get hurt. It’s funny because I don’t even feel like I got robbed giving him that much money. I’d be willing to pay much more knowing that Asami was safe and happy.

“Okay.”

I look at the ground as the car bounces slightly. We’re the only ones on it because of the late hour and it’s eerily silent except for the movement of the car against the tracks.

“What’s your name?” Asami bursts out.

My gaze leaves the ground and I look at her. “Korra,” I say too quietly.

“Huh?”

“Korra,” I repeat.

“Korra,” she says back to me. “That’s a nice name.”

* * *

I feel my stomach flutter as she holds my arm as I guide her. Her other hand is wrapped due to the multiple stitches she needed tonight. The contact is platonic, but I still enjoy it.

“Okay. We’re at the forked road. There’s a beauty shop at the right,” I describe to Asami.

“Straight to the right then.”

I turn to see two flights of stairs painted with flowers and other designs on them. I guide her to the first step and we begin our slow ascent. It takes us about five more minutes of walking to finally make it to her place. I walk her up the stairs and to her door and then lean against the railing.

“We’re here.”

“Thanks, Korra.” I watch as she pulls her keys from her purse and unlocks the door. “Oh. Can I ask a favor of you if you have time?”

“Uh sure.” I hesitantly follow her into her house. I follow her to the back and she shows me a small room. She says that it’s where she does laundry and cleans stuff. But somehow it flooded and she needed help to fix it.

“There’s a drain on the floor somewhere, but I can’t find it,” she explains.

“Okay.”

I slip off my sneakers and socks. I then roll up my pants and begin searching for the drain with my hands. It doesn’t take me long to find the drain and pull up the cloth that was blocking it. I stand up and squeeze the water from the items and hold them up to the light. My breath catches in my throat as I hold up a pair of black panties and a pair of purple ones.

“Uh here,” I hand them to her.

She feels what’s in her hands and a full blush overtakes her cheeks. “Ah, those are where those went.”

She hides the panties behind her back and hands me a towel to dry my hands and feet with. As I put my shoes on, she leans down beside me.

“What kind of music do you like?” she asks randomly.

“I don’t really listen to music. So just whatever the radio plays.”

She laughs a bit at my answer and suddenly holds out two tickets. “A reward for helping me so much tonight. Go with your friend to a concert and enjoy yourself.”

I take the tickets from her and look down. The Fire Ferrets, it reads.

“No thanks. I don’t really know music all too well. You don’t have anyone you’d like to go with?”

Asami clicks her tongue a couple times and speaks. “Pity, you don’t have any friends at all.” At first the comment stings, but it’s true. “Want me to go with you?” she asks and suddenly I don’t feel as bad.

I look at her with a huge grin on my face and want to shout with happiness. “Sure,” I say, my voice steady.

After receiving the tickets I literally sprint home and jump every now and again with giddiness. I guess this was kind of a date. I mean we didn’t say it was a date or anything… but two people going to a concert with one another is pretty damn close to one.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Korra make it through her date with Asami without royally messing it up? Who knows!

[Korra's POV]

“Wow,” I didn’t mean to say anything, but the exclamation just slips out.

Asami tilts her head at my outburst and smiles. Her red lips part and her perfect teeth shine. Her makeup's different today, all dark smokey eye and an even deeper red than usual. On top of that her hair's tied up in a tight ponytail and she's wearing the most beautiful simple red skater dress. In her hand is a little black clutch that matches her black heels.

I rub my neck thinking about the way I was dressed compared to her. I tried to dress my best, but seeing her makes me self conscious. I'm just wearing black high tops, dark blue skinny jeans, a white top, and a blue flannel over that. I mean it's better than what I usually wear, but nowhere near as nice as Asami.

“How do you do that?” I ask. I need to know.

Asami looks confused as I guide her towards the venue. “What?”

“Your makeup?”

“Oh. Usually I do it myself. I use the same makeup every day, that’s why it’s usually the same purple eyeshadow and lipstick and such. But I had my friend come over to do it for me today.”

“Okay.” That makes sense. I hadn’t noticed that her makeup was the same every time, but now that I think back, she’s right. It’s still amazing that she's able to put makeup on herself though.

“I assume she did well?”

“Yeah. You look amazing in that dress too.” I like her whole outfit, except for one thing to be truthful. She could lose the heels, maybe wear those flats the actor wore on the show or something. I already knew she was tall, but now it feels as if she towers over me. I mean I like it, but I kinda don’t at the same time.

* * *

Asami closes her eyes and sways to the music. I try to imitate her, but I just can't seem to flow as smoothly as she does. I want to reach out and hold her hand. Instead I just kept mine clasped in my lap.

In the end, the concert was okay. I didn’t like the music much, but spending time with Asami was nice. Being close to her was nice. Hearing her laughter and voice was nice. God, okay everything about Asami is nice.

“Are you hungry?” I ask as we walk out of the venue.

“I am. I have a place I used to go to often and it’s just around here. I used to go there with the one I love most.”

* * *

The smell of grilling meat fills the small restaurant as well as smoke. The sizzle of the meat rings in my ears and I can feel the heat radiate from the grill. I flip over the grilling pork belly and watch Asami down a shot of soju. She makes the most adorable face and hisses a bit as the alcohol burns it’s way down.

“Nice,” she hums. She picks up a piece of meat with her chopsticks, but sighs as she drops it onto her lap and to the floor. I guide the napkins toward her hand as she reaches for them to clean herself up.

I pour another glass of soju for Asami and take the cooked meat off of the grill.

“It’s funny what I remember and what I don’t. You know ‘The Thinker?’ The sculpture by Rodin? I remember that perfectly. The musculation of the body, the curve of his wrist, the furrow of his brow. I studied sculpture at school and I remember this. But I can’t remember things that I saw every day. Like flowers in our garden, where my beauty spot is, or even my dad’s face.”

I look at Asami as she speaks. I can see her face shifting and showing signs of sadness.

“The one I love most is my dad. We came here often. I should have watched him more carefully.” She smiles sadly.

We clinked our shot glasses together and down them. It has always fascinated me how soju could be so sweet, yet burn just enough.

“I know you work at the garage at night. But what about during the daytime?”

“I deliver water jugs around the city.” I rub my arm uncomfortably as I tell her this.

“What did you do when you were young?” Asami leans forward. “I bet you lived a restless life, always getting yourself in trouble.”

I sigh and look around the restaurant. I feel uncomfortable and nervous. I don’t know why the next thing I say comes out of my mouth, but it does. “Mind your own business.”

I wince as I see Asami recoil from my cold statement.

“I’ll take it as you just ignored me just now,” she tries to play it off cooly although I know I’ve hurt her. After a long moment, she speaks again. “Why can’t you be honest? You know how I feel about you, don’t you?” she asks with pain in her voice.

I down another shot and look at her. “I don’t know and I don’t care. But I do know what you ate this afternoon.” I had noticed the small stain on her dress earlier, but easily overlooked it. And now here I am using it to hurt her. I pour myself another shot and down that too.

She doesn’t face me and let’s out a huff of air. “Yes. I show people what I eat everyday… Excuse me.”

She snaps open her cane and stands from her seat. Without saying anything more she leaves. I place money onto the table and stand. I follow her a few steps behind to make sure she gets home safely. As I walk I continue to berate myself for hurting her, for putting up my walls, for not letting her in.

She makes it back home and she stops to turn and face me at her front door. “I’m sorry you had a hard time because of me,” she says and my heart sinks. If anyone were to apologize it should be me. “Sorry for bothering you. I guess this is goodbye.”

She turns aways from me and opens her door. I take in a deep breath and find my voice. “I’m twenty five.” She stops moving when she hears my voice. “I was a boxer and when I was younger… I was a really bad person. I-I try not to be now. But that’s who I am.” I sigh and look at the ground. “I couldn’t tell you because I feel ashamed. Not because I was ignoring you.”

I look up at her and see that she doesn’t look as mad, but I can’t tell if it’s empathy or pity that she’s showing now.

“Goodnight.” She turns without another word and goes into her house, closing the door behind her.


	5. Happy Belated Birthday

[Asami's POV]

“Thank you and have a good day.”

I hang up and pinch the bridge of my nose. I hadn’t gotten much sleep over the past few days. Probably due to how the date with Korra had ended. I could tell that she had her secrets, but I wasn’t prepared for her outburst that night. As much as I knew I wanted to see her again, I wasn’t sure if I could or should.

My cubicle was paged and I pick up the call. “Yes?”

“Asami, come to my office,” came Zaheer’s unwelcome voice.

I grabbed my cane and make my way to his office slowly. Whatever it was I hoped it would be quick. I rap on his door and hear him tell me to come in. I ease the door open and sit down, making sure to leave the door as is.

I could hear him stand from his chair behind his desk and walk towards me. “A gift for you.”

“Why?” I ask.

“Why didn’t you tell me your birthday was last week?” He asks me as he takes my hand and places it on the gift. His hands linger on mine and he sits beside me, our sides touching.

“You really didn’t have to.” I flinch as his arm drapes over my shoulders.

“Let’s have dinner next week,” he says as he leans further into me.

I stand abruptly. “I need to get back to work.” I make sure to leave the gift on the couch.

I turn and as I leave my shoulder smashes into the side of the door. I don’t stop though and continue to rush out of his office.


	6. I'm Not Proud Of My Past

[Korra's POV]

My body feels heavy as I wander through the streets. My hood is up and I look only at the ground passing beneath my feet. I hear happy laughter all around me, but all I can feel is pain. It’s been two weeks since I messed up with Asami and still haven't seen her again. She didn’t come to the parking garage anymore, but who’d blame her. I was a complete and utter asshole to her.

In that time, I had never thought that Tenzin would reach out to me, but he does. He and Bumi say that they’d like to meet up, so I said yes. If they were giving me another chance to apologize, then I’d take it.

“Come on. I hate this awkward mood right now,” Bumi tries to encourage us to speak.

I sit with my hands in my lap and my gaze is on the food on the table. I don't dare to look up.

“Come back to the gym. Boss and I need you. Let’s start all over again. Yeah?”

I glance up at Bumi in surprise. That was the last thing I had expected to talk about at the moment.

I don’t answer, I just say that I’m sorry again.

“I’ll ask one question and that’s it. Where have you been all this time?” Tenzin asks. It was nice being around the man, he tended to be as forward as possible.

I sigh and pour Tenzin another drink.

“If you’ve got nothing to say, then I’m leaving.” Tenzin stands, but stops when I open my mouth.

“Boss.” I pause and exhale loudly. “I was in prison.” I hear Bumi gasp and Tenzin sits back down. I look straight into Tenzin’s grey blue eyes. “For four years and three months.” I lower my gaze and stare at the food again.

* * *

_“Fuck it all.” I pick up the beer from the bar counter and down it all at once. I’m dressed in all black and wear a hat to cover my eyes. Just a week ago I quit boxing and now I’m here. I’ve turned to beating people up just to collect their debts. It’s not good work, but I do make good money. For once I’ve found a use for my strength._

_I leave the bar and go to a local convenience store and take a seat outside of it. I shiver as the coolness of the plastic chair hits my body. I don’t wait long for the person I was waiting for to walk by. He’s older, probably in his late forties or fifties. He’s dressed in an oversized workers jacket and his hair is overgrown. It sticks up in every which way and he looks haggard._

_I stand from the seat and let out a heavy sigh. I begin to walk towards him as he stares me down. Sadly the man sprints away, making my job much more difficult. In no time, I catch up with him in a dark alleyway that has a dead end._

_Junk is all around us and he begins to pick up things, throwing them at me. But I just swat them away as he tries to defend himself._

_I step closer and punch him hard straight across his cheek. He falls back into the garbage with a groan. I look around me quickly to make sure no one is going to see and I continue my work. I kick him hard in the stomach over and over. I pick him up and drag him back to his house that is right around the corner. No one really pays us any mind, since this isn’t one of the best neighborhoods._

_I set him on the floor and stand across from him._

_“I sent my kids to an orphanage,” he starts. “My wife ran away.” Blood drips from a cut on his eyebrow and from his lip. “You’re parents must have sung lullabies to you. But I can’t do that now...” He breaks into tears and his body shakes. He digs into his pocket and throws a small amount of money at me. “This is all I’ve got!”_

_He tries to win me over and make me pity him, but I don’t. “Nobody sang a damn lullaby to me,” I say with no emotion. “I’m an orphan,” I admit to him. I pull my arm back ready to hit him, but stop when I hear a knock on the door._

_“Hey, open the door!”_

_“Who the hell?!” I shout._

* * *

I sit and stare at the man being washed by a nurse. He has burn scars all over his body and it pains me to see them.

The nurse turns to me. “Korra. I told you you look much better when you smile!”

I flash my lopsided grin at her to make her happy.

She points at me and smirks. “You see? You have to keep that smile!”

I’ve known her ever since I was a child and she’s one of the only people I truly trust.

She picks up something from a cupboard and hands it to me.

“What’s this Kya?” I ask as I take it from her.

“Some of the children made this. Got a girlfriend to give it to?” she asks in a teasing tone.

I look up at her and sigh. It’s a beautiful, handmade headband and yeah I have someone in mind to give it to. But I highly doubt she’d want to see me at all. Maybe it's worth a try though.


	7. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning [Attempted Rape]: This chapter can be triggering for some, so I wanted to let you all know. If you do need to skip it, go to the end notes for a little summary.

[Asami's POV]

“Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve.” I finish counting and turn to the left. I unlock my door and open it slightly, but freeze. I hear the clink of a bottle hit the railing of the stairs and my body tenses. I turn around, my fists clenched. “Who is it?” I ask forcing my voice to be steady.

“So you’re living here,” Zaheer’s voice reaches my ears.

“Boss?”

“Why did you lie?” I can hear him step closer. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. “You don’t have any plans after work,” he whines. “Let’s have tea together.” He pushes past me and jerks my door open. I lean against the wall outside my place and try to steady my breathing. After a moment I steel myself and go in.

* * *

I pour some juice into a glass and hand it to Zaheer. “Sorry there’s no hot tea. I-I can’t use the fire,” I explain.

“Sorry I didn’t even think about that.” It’s weird because he actually sounds sincere. “Must be scary to live alone.”

I close the carton of juice and return it to the refrigerator. I then walk back towards the small living area and kneel on the floor. I don’t dare sit next to the man on my couch.

“Was it during college? The accident that is.” My heart sinks just thinking about it. “I’m so sorry. The boys must have been crazy for you.”

I steel my nerves and speak. “Please leave now. Does your wife know what you’re doing?!”

He scoffs. “I got divorced recently for beating up my wife,” he says without any compassion or guilt.

I hear him move from the couch and feel his arms around me. I tense and try to push him away.

“You really don’t know how pretty you are.”

I push harder and lash out. I feel his skin under my nails as they slash over his cheek.

He groans as he gets up from the floor.

I yelp as I feel the sting from being slapped hard across the face. I fall to my hands and knees and tears run down my cheeks. I hear a glass smash against the wall and I begin to crawl away. I’ve lost all sense of direction now and don’t know where I am.

“This isn't a one time thing for me,” he shouts. “I can buy much prettier girls for that.” He crawls after me and his voice gets closer. “You need to know how I feel about you!”

I reach my jacket that's on the ground and grab my mini alarm. I pull the plug and the sharp ringing fills the small apartment. He punches me and my head slams against the ground. I hear the alarm smash against the hardwood flooring and the ringing stops. I slide backwards over the floor on my back, scrambling for anything to use to defend myself.

“Want me to rape you?! Is that what you want?”

I’m overwhelmed with fear as I feel his hands around my wrists. He tightens his grip and forces them against the floor above my head.

“Please stop. Please stop,” I beg through my sobbing.

“STOP RIGHT NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall, Zaheer is a dickwad and shows up at Asami's unannounced. He's a rapist and forces himself upon her, but Korra stops it before anything happens.


	8. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning [Violence/Attempted Rape]
> 
> Another summary is in the end notes for people that need to skip this.

[Korra's POV]

I take in a deep breath and slowly walk up the stairs one by one. If she rejects me, then she rejects me. I’m about to knock on the door when I hear sobbing coming from inside the apartment. Then I hear her. I hear her cry for someone to stop. My body tenses and I push the door open, forcing it to slam against the wall.

“STOP RIGHT NOW!” I yell as loudly as I can. I step further into her apartment and see him. See the man on top of her. The man holding her down. My blood boils and all I seem to see is red.

The man stands as I stare him down. He steps backwards and I rush forward. My fist meets his face and he crashes to the ground. He may be taller than me, but he’s definitely not stronger. My fist meets his face again and again. I grab his collar and throw him across the room. He crashes hard against the wall and items fall clattering to the ground. Glass is everywhere, but I don’t give a damn.

“I-I work with Asami,” the man stammers as he crawls across the ground.

I glance over at Asami whose curled up in the fetal position and shaking.

“I’m just here for some tea.”

I hear him, but don’t care. I kick him hard and his head snaps to the side violently. I pick him up from the ground and grasp the collar of his dress shirt. I push him up against the wall and then start choking him. A fire is burning in me and it won’t die down. All I feel is the need to kill this man. Blood gushes from his nose and his eyes bulge as no air passes through his lungs. My grip tightens.

“PLEASE STOP IT, KORRA!”

My body tenses at first, but then my hand around his neck loosens. He gasps for air, but I keep my grip on his collar to keep him from falling. I hear Asami’s crying in the background and it brings me back to earth. But I still can’t let this fucker go. I grab his pointer finger and begin to bend it backwards and when he starts to scream, I clasp my hand over his gaping mouth. I snap his finger fully backwards and he whimpers.

“Look me in the eyes,” I command quietly. He glances at me and then looks away. “I’ll kill you if I ever see you again.” I make sure to speak low so that Asami doesn’t hear.

I lower my hand from his mouth and release his hand. I watch as he slides against the wall and out the door, grasping his now very broken finger.

I try to steady my breathing as I walk towards Asami. I kneel down and see the bruises across her lips and her eye. It pains me to see her like this like no pain I’ve ever experienced before.

“Asami,” I whisper. “Are you okay?”

“Why did you do that?” I look at her curiously. “What if he fires me?”

I’m surprised by her question. “Do you really still want that job? Why put up with sexual harassment and him coming into your home like this?”

“Because I need to survive! I have to live.”

“I’ll take care of you. I will!” I blurt out without thinking.

“You’ll get a new job for me? Or you’ll come to rescue me whenever I need it? Who do you think you are?” she asks me in a mocking tone.

“Let me help you.”

“You’re making me more miserable.”

I feel tears well up in my eyes, but I hold them back. I want to wipe the tears from her eyes. I want to embrace her and protect her. I want to be there for her, but all I’m doing is making things worse. I look away from her and around the apartment… that I’ve destroyed. I take in the aftermath of my actions. The aftermath that she’d be dealing with. She’s right.

“Please leave now,” she says no more than a whisper.

I get up without her having to ask me twice. She doesn’t want me here.

Before I leave though, I place the headband onto her dining table. I came here to give her that and I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra is at Asami's to give her the headband. She hears Asami crying, so she rushes in to find Zaheer. She beats him up and let's him go, only because Asami asks her to. Korra says some stupid stuff, making Asami feel worse. Asami asks her to leave, so she does. But she leaves the headband behind for Asami.


	9. What I Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter I've ever posted for any fic...

[Asami's POV]

As soon as Korra leaves even more tears stream down my face. “This is what I deserve! Isn’t it?!” I shout up to the heavens.

* * *

I don’t move from that spot on the ground for a whole day. I don’t go into work. I don’t eat. I don’t sleep. I do nothing.

* * *

Slowly I ease myself up from the spot on the ground and gingerly walk around my apartment. Things are moved, things are shattered, things are destroyed. It’s like a landmine for me. It’s foreign ground now.

I safely make it to the bathroom and reach into the cabinet. I pull out a flashlight and sit on the edge of the tub. I turn it on and hold it out. I flick it on and off, but nothing changes. I see nothing. I even bring it to my eyes and point it straight at them, flicking it on and off. Still nothing.

This really is what I deserve.


	10. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami reaches out for help, but can Korra really back up her words?

[Korra's POV]

Thank god she can’t see, I think to myself. If anyone were really paying attention to me, they’d think I were a stalker. But I’m not following her for bad reasons. I mean right? I just want to make sure she’s safe. I want to make sure that that guy doesn’t return.

Overtime I see her bruises heal from afar and I make sure that she gets to wherever she needs to safely. Eventually more and more time passes and I stop doing this. I start working and working and working. I save up more and more money and even get enough to buy a used car. It’s not anything special, but at least I don’t have to run everywhere anymore.

* * *

I pull up to my reserved spot in the parking garage and park it. I shuffle my way towards the booth and my heart skips a beat. Standing next to the booth near the gate is Asami. I try to reign in my emotions, trying not to build up my hopes.

“When did you come?” I ask her once I reach her.

“A while ago.” All of her bruises are gone, but she looks tired and pale. She wears no makeup and her body looks even thinner. “I quit. I feel so cramped inside. Will you take me out this weekend?”

I can’t help but smile. I forget to answer and just stare at her. She smiles weakly at me and it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Why aren’t you answering? You said you’d take care of me. So this is the least you could do… Right?”

I nod my head even though I know she can’t see me. “Yes. I will.”

She smiles, but this time it’s real.

* * *

I knock on her door letting her know that I’m here. My heart is light and butterflies fill my stomach as I hold the gift for her in my hands. I look at all the flowers blooming from the trees around her apartment and something about it makes me happier.

I hear the door open behind me and I turn back around. She’s even more stunning than usual today, or maybe it’s just because I’m falling for her more and more. She pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear and smiles at me. Her makeup is done like usual, but her hair is slightly different. It’s half down and half up, which helps keep the hair from falling over her face. She’s wearing a cute white blouse and a read cardigan over that. Light jeans and cute little flats complete her outfit. I really do wonder how she seems to pull off such amazing looks without being able to see. But then again everything about this woman amazes me.

“Take this,” I say as I hold out the little fluffball.

She looks surprised, but takes the puppy into her arms.

“What’s this?” Her surprise is now replaced with a huge smile.

“She’ll keep you company. I’ll get her training and she’ll be your eye dog when she gets older.”

“What kind of dog is she?”

“She’s a Snow Water Retriever.”

“Oh my god.” Asami holds the puppy closer and lets the dog lick her nose. “Does she have a name yet?”

“No, but how about Naga?”

“Naga? I like it.” Asami snuggles even more with the dog. I smile at the cute scene in front of me and begin to pet Naga’s head.

* * *

“Korra.”

“Hmm,” I hum.

“Can you hold Naga?”

Without another word I take Naga from Asami’s arms and feel Asami hug my arm. We walk like this through the tall grass and towards the riverbank.

“I grew up in the orphanage across this river,” I start. “We swam and fished here.”

I reach the large branch that had washed up near the river and guide Asami do sit. I then place Naga down and watch as she bounds in the long grass. The river flows and the sun shines overhead.

“The orphanage is now flooded,” I say looking across the river. “The only place I really remember is now underwater.”

“Korra… Get a pebble for me.”

I look at her with a weird expression, but she seems serious. So I go through the pebbles on the ground and pick one up. She does the same, but I’m still not sure why.

I place the rough and misshapen pebble into her hand and close it around it. She then holds up the pebble that she’s picked.

“This pebble feels like you,” she says after feeling the pebble I had given her. “I’ll always carry it to remind me of you.” Asami places the pebble she had picked up and puts it into my hand. “You have to always carry this one, thinking of me.”

Without warning Asami slips her hand into mine. My gaze leaves the pebble she has given me and I look at her with the most appreciative look I possibly can muster. She’s smiling too and the light breeze blows her hair.

“You’re so warm,” she says lovingly.

I squeeze her hand tighter and watch the river flow past us.


	11. Her Eye Discourses. I Will Answer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the fluff... and some smut if you dig that kind of stuff.

[Korra's POV]

“There must be a reason to come back now,” Tenzin states as we sit in his office.

“She wants to earn the money… what’s wrong with that?” Bumi asks his brother. He turns to me. “Let’s make it to the UFC!”

* * *

I knew I’d have to make more money and to do that I had to train. Everywhere I went I ran. I would ghost box as often as possible and lift whenever I had time. I still worked all of my jobs and trained in between them.

I also moved in with Asami, which was easily the best motivator in the world. I told her I’d take care of her, so that’s exactly what I planned to do. I might not be home too often, but at least she has Naga to take care of her.

It didn’t take too much time for my body to reach the point that it needed to. With all the effort that I was putting in, it surely showed.

* * *

“It’s done,” I whisper to myself as I look around the small apartment. It may have taken me a whole day without any breaks, but it was so worth it.

I rush out of the apartment and sit at the tops of the stairs waiting for Asami to return from her day out. As soon as I see her approaching, I jump to my feet. “Welcome home!”

She gets to the top of the steps and I bend down to pat Naga. “Did you finish the renovations?”

“I did. Come on.” I open the door and follow closely behind Asami with my hands on her shoulders. “Table on your right.”

Asami reaches out her hand and runs it over the table. “You even rounded the corners!”

“I moved the furniture a bit.” I step in front of her and grasp both her hands. As I walk backwards she follows me into the bedroom.

“Oh. The doorsill is gone too.”

“There’s a bed now,” I say as I sit her down. But I don’t think she really cares about that. I watch as she closes her eyes and feels the sun against her face. I scoot closer to her and watch her intently.

“I took out those old windows and the covers on them and put in new ones. It’s better now with the sun coming in.”

Asami holds up her hand and feels the sun against her palm. She opens her eyes and her smile broadens. She squares herself to me and cups my face gently. I move a bit so that I can face her better too.

“What are you doing?” I ask her as she just holds my face.

“I want to see you.”

Both of her thumbs trail over my eyebrows, from the center outwards. She then moves a smidge down and runs her thumbs gently over my closed eyes. She feels the structure of my cheekbones and then trails a thumb down the bridge of my nose to the very tip. She lowers her hands and grazes my lips with the tip of her fingers. With each light touch butterflies spiral in my stomach. I can’t help but want to kiss her, but I hold back.

“This allows me to see you,” she whispers.

Her sweet words force me to look away from her gaze and I look towards the wall behind her.

“Are you looking at my eyes,” she asks me, even though I’m confident that she knew that I wasn’t.

“Yes.”

“You’re lying,” she says with a slight giggle.

I look back at her and she’s smiling. She’s smiling at me and looking at me with so much love that my heart races and my breathing hastens. I swallow the lump in my throat and try to build up the courage to close the small gap between us. My gaze trails over her face once more before I slowly lean in and bring our lips together for the first time.

I could have sworn that time stops right then. Nothing matters anymore, just her. Just Asami and the way her lips feel against mine. Unlike my chapped lips, hers are soft and plump. She kisses me back and my head begins to spin.

I slowly pull away and look at her. Her eyes are still shut and her mouth is slightly open. Her eyes ease open and I’m drowning in a field of jade.

She slips her hand to the back of my neck and pulls me towards her, our lips meet again. My hands rise from my lap and I place them gently on her hips. No matter what I’m not going to push her and wherever this goes I’d be happy. Just being with her is all I need and being able to kiss her is just an extra perk.

We kiss for god knows how long until she pulls away and smiles at me. “Let’s make dinner.”

I just nod and follow her towards the kitchen.

* * *

This martial arts stuff was definitely different. People came out flipping and kicking, while I knew boxing best. The fights were fairly easy. All I had to do was land a solid punch and most of the time it’d end the fight right there.

I also tried my best not to get hit in any of these fights since Asami tended to hate it when I came home with swelling and bruises. It wasn’t that she didn’t like me fighting, but she didn’t want me getting hurt.

* * *

“Damn, you look cute.”

Asami glares at me as she bounces her shoulders with my oversized hoodie on. “Don’t swear.”

“Sorry,” I say as I crawl across the floor and peck her on the lips. “You look cute in my clothes though.”

She smiles brightly at me and continues to fold the laundry.

* * *

I laugh as I watch Asami try to dance as music plays from the radio. Naga lounges in my arms and whines as I dance along with Asami.

Asami starts giggling as she places a hand on my shoulder and feels me dancing along with her. She places both hands over her face and cracks up laughing, causing me to join her. She plops down onto the couch and sighs. I put Naga in her lap and sit beside her, my arm draped over her shoulders.

“I’m not a good dancer,” she says in a defeated voice.

“I can see that,” I say jokingly. She punches me in the shoulder and then her warm laughter fills the room again.

“You’re no better.” I feel the burn, but I have to agree wholeheartedly with what she’s said.

* * *

“AHhhhhhhh,” I scream out as the monster pops up on the television screen.

Asami screams with me and hugs my arm tighter. I hug the pillow in my arms and we continue to jump and scream as the scary movie continues.

When it finally comes to an end my heart is racing and Asami can’t stop laughing.

“I only got scared because of your screaming!”

“Yeah well…” my voice trails off as I don’t know what to say. It’s true what Asami has said since she can’t actually be jump scared because of a movie.

* * *

I walk with my hands in my pockets, but stop and turn to look up. There leaning against the railing is Asami, seeing me off to work. She’s fiddling with her hands and looking down towards me with a big smile on her face.

I can’t help but run back to her. I sprint up the stairs two at a time and lift her up into my arms. Her legs wrap around my waist and she leans down and kisses me as she cups my face. I run my hand through her hair and her lips leave mine. She hugs me tightly and I return it.

* * *

We’re in bed and my head is resting against her shoulder. I nuzzle my nose against her pale neck and take in the smell of jasmine and citrus.

“I used to like the rain, but now I hate it,” she says as the sound of rain filters in from the outside.

“Why,” I ask her.

“No reason,” she says nonchalantly. “Roll over?”

“Why?”

“Just roll over!”

I feel her push my back, so I roll over without asking her why again. She throws the covers off of me and sits on my lower back.

“What are you doing?” I ask her kind of surprised.

She slaps her hands against my back and then leans to the side a bit. She runs her finger over the braille in her book and then begins to press into my back with her thumbs.

“After pressing the muscle near the back with a thumb,” she recites from the book. She presses down harder and I let out a groan. “Too hard? Did that hurt?” she asks with concern.

“No… it feels good.”

She continues to massage my back with her slender, but surprisingly strong fingers. I spot her notebook sitting on the nightstand and run my fingers over the braille.

“What’s this say? The line on the notebook.”

“You want to learn braille?”

“I’m just curious,” I say honestly.

“It’s a line from ‘Romeo and Juliet.’ ‘Her eye discourses. I will answer it.’ That’s what it says.”

I think over those words and to be truthful it doesn’t make much sense to me. But I decide to not ask the true meaning behind them.

“Why learn massage?” I ask her instead.

“Well you never know. It can help relax you and all your tight muscles. Be sure not to get hurt,” she scolds. “I can feel that your face gets swollen often.”

“It’s for fun. It’s not a big deal.” I say as I crane my neck and look up at her over my shoulder. “Wanna open your workshop? You make plates and vases...” I roll over and look up at her as I place my hands on her hips. “I’ll deliver them.”

She smiles and let’s out a huff of air before lowering herself and hugging me. I inhale deeply and feel so at home. I rub her back and she kisses my neck. She then sits back up and looks down at me. I support myself with my elbows and tilt my head. There’s something different about her right now, but I can’t place my finger on it.

I sit up completely and she moves just slightly and settles even more onto my lap.

She entangles her hand into my short hair and I feel her fingertips against my scalp. She pulls back gently, forcing my head upward and the next thing I feel are her lips against mine. She bites my lower lip and pulls back, she then releases it and it snaps back into place. I can’t help, but let out a moan as her free hand slips under my tank top and trails over my abs. She runs her tongue against my lip, her hand leaving my hair. She pulls off my tank top and pushes me down and my back meets the mattress again. She pulls off her own tank top and throws it aside.

I lick my lips as I look at her body. It’s the first time that I’ve seen her like this and she’s absolutely gorgeous. Her breasts are perky and her nipples are already stiff. I raise a hand and flick my thumb over a peak and she lets out a content sigh. I go to sit up, but I feel a hand in the middle of my chest holding me down.

Her hand leaves that spot and I watch as she eases my shorts and underwear down my legs. I’m completely bare now and I whine a bit as I watch her pull down her own shorts, but leaves her underwear.

“I want you to take these off,” she says with a slightly raspy voice. My eyes widen as I never really thought she’d say something like that, but I like it. I sit up and pepper kisses along her neck. I nip and bite and listen and feel. I take in each little reaction that she gives and try to figure out what she likes best. After a little exploring I figure out that she has a little soft spot just under her ear. I suckle that spot as I massage her breasts with both my hands.

She moans loudly and she begins to rub herself against my torso. I can feel her wetness seep through her panties and I leave her neck. In one fluid motion I pick her up and ease her back onto the bed, with me now straddling her.

She smiles up at me and I see her chest rising up and down rapidly. I ease my index fingers into the side of her panties and pull them down. She kicks them off the rest of the way and I lift one of her legs into my arms. I lower myself down and our wet centers meet. We both groan as I begin to rock back and forth slowly.

Our wet folds meet and our clits throb. As our breathing gets heavy I increase the pace and we both get into a rhythm. “Fuck,” I gasp as I feel Asami start to move faster and faster even though she’s below me.

I can feel the pressure building and a tightness in my core. I close my eyes and my head flings backwards as my orgasm washes over me. I blindly reach out and grasp Asami’s breast, squeezing hard. I feel her body tense under me and know that she’s coming too.

Our movements become erratic and I hear her shout my name at the top of her lungs.

I finally come down from the best thing I’ve ever felt before and let go of her leg. It drops to the bed with a thud and I roll off of her. I lay on my back, my chest heaving up and down still.

Asami rolls over onto her side and runs her hand down my cheek. I turn to look at her and she’s smiling at me. I wish I could just stop time and spend the rest of my life in this moment. I could never love anyone more than I love this woman.


	12. They Sent You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning [Attempted Suicide]: Not by a main character though.

[Korra's POV]

“You need to let go, just trust yourself!” Bumi shouts. He keeps yelling as the bell rings and I jump up from the stool. I pump my gloves together and bounce on my feet as my opponent comes at me.

I jab with my left, opening up for an uppercut. With one swift movement the hit lands hard, but it doesn’t seem to phase her. As soon as the gap is closed I send another jab that flies over her head, then I feel the sting of a hard punch land on my left cheek. I send a haymaker her way and again she avoids it.

Three quick jabs to my stomach send me stumbling back towards the corner. The fans shout as my opponent lands punch after punch. I duck under her last punch and jump away, creating space. Without warning she comes sprinting at me, but I duck and take her down to the mat. My right fist comes crashing down on the woman’s nose and I twist her around. I grab her arm and lock her into place with my legs across her chest.

I feel the referee tap my hand and yell stop. I let go instantly and roll onto my stomach. I then get to my feet as the referee holds up my hand for winning. I nod towards Tenzin and Bumi with a smile on my face.

Once the referee lets go of my hand I hop out of the ring and Bumi greets me. “You did good!” he shouts over the crowd.

As we walk a man hands me the earned winnings and I take them in between my gloves. Bumi leads me downstairs and into the locker room to remove my gloves and wraps.

“They added in an extra hundred. We also got some tips. Good work, kid!”

“Hey. That fight was alright.” I look up to see Kuvira with a girl hanging off her arm. “Come to the official league and let’s have a big fight.” I look down and try to ignore her. “Bro, long time no see,” she says to Bumi.

“I’m not your bro!” I put my hand on Bumi’s shoulder and try to calm him down. Kuvira’s not worth this.

“You could’ve come up with me. Left that kook of a brother.” Kuvira turns to the girl, “Let’s go.” Before leaving though she turns back to me. “See you in the ring soon.”

I glare at her as she leaves.

“That bitch left us for the big money,” Bumi complains. “She couldn’t even pay her rent and now she’s driving a Benz.”

“Hey, please cut here?” I point to the swelling over my left eye trying to change the subject.

“The swelling will go down soon.”

I smile and laugh a bit. “She’s gunna kill me.”

“But you’re happy,” Bumi smiles back at me. “You never stop smiling.”

I just nod and smile back.

I wince a bit as he cuts into the part swelling above my eye. Blood and pus seep out and he soaks it up with a couple of q tips.

* * *

“I’m home,” I shout as I enter the apartment.

Asami rushes towards me and hugs me. “How was the fight? Let me see.” She lets go of me and runs a hand gently over my face. I hold in a groan as she touches the sore areas, but it’s worth it to see her smiling. “Not bad,” she says, although it was probably one of my worst fights.

She gives me a peck and runs her hands up and down my sides. “Can we go somewhere tomorrow? You have the day off right?”

“Yeah. Where do you have in mind?”

* * *

She grasps my hand tighter and brings it to her lips. I look at her smiling face and then out the window. Trees flash by as the train moves along the tracks.

* * *

“Meet my parents, Korra.” Asami runs her hand over the urn.

I bow out of respect. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You like her right, Dad? You told me to bring whoever I date, so here she is.” Asami leans forward and pretends to listen to her parents. “Huh, really Mom? She’s got a good body, but isn’t good looking?!”

I feel Asami’s warm hand run down my cheek. I grin even if she’s trying to make fun of me.

“I knew she was a good person right when I met her. She’s got a warm voice.” I look at Asami and smile.

* * *

“I was driving my family home from campus. I had insisted that I wanted to see them and told them that if they’d drive up to get me, I’d drive them back. Even though it was supposed to rain, I thought everything would be fine. I’d drive carefully.”

I listen as Asami continues to talk.

“Out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge flame falling. And when I looked more closely… it was a man. He fell down and down and down, until he landed on a pile of crates.”

I watch as Asami clenches her eyes shut, holding back her tears.

“A truck was driving by in the opposite lane and got startled by everything that happened. He clipped the car beside him… and then that car smashed into the side of the car I was driving. I-I remember the windows shattering and the car rolling multiple times.”

My eyes widen as Asami tells her story.

* * *

_“Hey, open the door!”_

_“Who the hell?” I shout._

_I let go of the man and go to answer the door._

_“Police! Someone reported that they heard fighting.” The pounding on the door continued. “Open the door now!”_

_My breathing increases and I sigh. I don’t know what to do. I turn to look at the man, but I see something unexpected. He’s pouring something on him, but I’m not sure what._

_“What the hell are you doing?” I ask him as I tilt my head._

_“Don’t live like this. You’ll regret it.”_

_Suddenly his arm bursts into flames as he lights a match. My eyes widen in shock and I sprint towards the man. I grab his shirt as he falls from the window. I clutch onto him and with my free hand I grasp the wall, trying not to fall out myself. He looks up at me with a pained expression as his body burns. I can feel the heat from just holding onto him and I can’t imagine the amount of pain he’s going through._

_His eyes plead for me to let him go, for me to end his life. I clench my eyes shut and turn my head away as I let his body fall. I watch as his flaming body descends and crashes to the ground._

_I look up when I hear tires screech and see a truck clip the car beside it. Then the car swerves and hits the side of a passing car. The car tumbles over and over and eventually comes to a rest. My eyes widen in sheer horror of the events that just unfolded._

* * *

“I hit my head in that accident. A-and the last thing that I saw was rain start to hit the asphalt. That’s why I don’t like rain anymore. It reminds me of my parents that I lost that day. I wish they weren’t hurt. I really do… They must be watching over me.” Asami looks at me. “I believe they sent you.”

* * *

I scream out as I jab repeatedly into the the punching bag. I don’t care that I can feel the blood seeping down my knuckles and between my fingers. I don’t care that my muscles burn and sweat drenches my body.

I stop and lean my head against the bag and I finally break down. Tears burn my cheeks and my body shakes as I scream out again.

I collapse to the ground and rock back and forth as I cry. It’s all my fault. Everything bad that has happened to her is because of me. Because of my bad choices. Because I’m a bad person and always will be.

* * *

I return home with a heavy heart and my head sagging. But when I get there, Asami isn’t there to greet me as usual. I walk further in and gasp as I see a pot on the floor and contents everywhere. Naga whines as I look at her.

“Asami?”

* * *

I sprint through the hospital and push the door open to the quick care. A nurse directs me to where Asami is and I continue to sprint down the hallway. Beds and beds line the walls and I finally reach the end.

I sigh with relief as I spot her sitting on the end of one of the beds. She’s holding her bandaged wrist, but she seems to be okay.

She hears my footsteps and raises her head. “Korra?”

I look away unable to look her in the eyes.

* * *

“Sit down please,” says the doctor.

I sit down and listen to what he has to say.

“The regression is fully progressed. If you leave her like this, she’ll lose her eyesight forever within the next month.”

“Is there any other way than waiting for a donor?” I ask.

“Actually there is…” my heart soars at hearing this news.


	13. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra decides to make decisions that she won't be able to change.

[Korra's POV]

The pit in my stomach grows as I walk through the bar. All around me are flashing lights, drunk rich people, and women trying to earn a quick buck. The smell of booze fills the place and I can feel the bass thudding through my body.

I have to walk all the way to the back to finally see the person I’ve come here to meet.

“Here!” shouts Kuvira and waves me over. She’s surrounded by women and takes a shot. “What brings you here?” she asks me once I sit down.

I look at her and try not to grimace as she gropes the woman sitting beside her. The woman doesn’t seem to mind and just giggles.

“I need some money.”

“How much?” She pours me a shot and I wave her off.

“I need thirty thousand.”

A woman sits beside me and tries to snuggle up, but I push her away. I feel uncomfortable here, but this is the only place Kuvira was willing to meet me.

“By when?”

“As soon as possible.”

She scoffs at me. “Life really is full of surprises.” She kisses the girl and then turns to smile at me. “I remember when I used to be asking you for money.”

Kuvira just glares at me and I nod. It seems that she’s not willing to help, so I get up to leave.

“There is one chance,” she says to my back. “How desperate are you?”

I turn and look at her. If any emotion was being shown in my eyes, it was pure desperation.

* * *

I return home from work and am instantly greeted by a warm hug. It’s still hard for me to look and be around Asami, but at least I can help her now. It makes it a bit easier.

I guide her to the couch and sit her down. “Let’s get the operation,” I start.

“Huh?”

“You knew already didn’t you? Why didn’t you tell me?”

She turns away from me and fiddles with her hands. “We can’t afford it.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve saved up for a while now,” I lie.

“I like the way we are now. Having you beside me…” she turns and puts a hand on my cheek. “It makes me happier than I’ve ever been.”

“It’s now or never Asami,” I tell her seriously.

She hesitates and then lets out a sigh. “Whenever I think of that day and what happened to my parents… I feel so guilty and it hurts so much. Sometimes I feel that I don’t deserve to live. That it should have been me not walking away from that crash. I guess being blind just makes me feel better at times.”

My heart hurts at hearing her say these things. I grip her shoulders and turn her towards me. “Don’t you want to see me?! See Naga? See the world again? Do you really think that this is what your parents would have wanted? For you to suffer and just accept it. Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional.”

She lifts her head and it looks as if something clicks for her. She nods slowly and bites her bottom lip. “You're right,” she says quietly.

* * *

It’s dark in the high end bar and I follow a man in a three piece suit. His hair’s slicked back and he smells of money.

“Married?” he asks as I follow him.

“No sir.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Girlfriend,” I correct him.

He stops in his tracks and turns on his heels. He looks me up and down and speaks. “This can be very dangerous. Are you okay with that?”

“I am.”

* * *

Three large bundles of money are slapped onto the table. My eyes widen at how nonchalant he is even when dealing with so much money.

“Thirty thousand for advance. A phone as well.” The man slides the money towards me. “This is nothing but an ordinary fight. It’s just that when the Thai police find out, it’s gets a bit complicated,” he explains as he motions towards the phone. “Nobody can help you if you get caught. Understand?”

I nod my head and glance over at Kuvira who is smirking.

“Your family and loved ones can get hurt. So make sure that nobody can track you.”

I nod again.

* * *

I rush through the apartment and shove everything of mine into a trash bag; my identifying papers and any photos of myself. I take my clothes, my bathroom supplies, everything.

Just before I leave, I kneel down and pet Naga’s head. “You take care of her girl.”

* * *

I watch the flames flicker into the night sky as my belongings burn. I’m not Korra anymore. I am no one.

* * *

“Are you crazy?!” Bumi’s arms are crossed as he yells at me. I try to ignore him and put my boxing equipment into my duffle bag. “I told you not to make any deals with Kuvira! Do you even know what you’ve gotten yourself into?!”

“It’s just one fight,” I say as I slam my locker shut.

“We finally made it to the official league after all the hard work and time! Is this for her?”

I stop walking. “If something happens the money is to be wired to you. Please make sure she gets it.” I pat him on the back and go to leave.

“What if something happens to you? This is your only life.”

“I won’t regret it.” It’s her only life too, I want to say back to him.

* * *

I sit beside Asami’s bed in the hospital and clutch her hand.

“You’re right,” she says.

“About what?”

“I want to see the sunset with you. I want to see Naga. I want to see our home. I want to see the river. And…”

I smile at her. “And?”

“I’ll lie on our bed and see your face only. For twenty-three hours I’ll only see you. And one for my own face of course.” She lifts a hand and runs it over my face. “What if you’re a lot uglier than I think.” She smiles and laughs at her own joke.

“I guess you better prepare yourself then. I look really bad,” I tease. “You probably won’t even recognize me.”

“Never,” she states confidently.

“Get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you.”

* * *

A nurse and I guide her to the operation area and we stop just before entering.

She runs a soft hand over my cheek and stands close. “See you soon,” she whispers to me.

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. “See you.”

She leans in and we kiss for a split second. “I love you,” she says to me and my heart hurts.

You’d think that hearing those words would bring comfort to me, but they don't.

“I love you, too. Always.”

She smiles and drops her hand. I watch the nurse guide her into the room and tears flow down my cheeks.

She turns to look at me before the nurse closes the door. “You’ll be waiting for me right?”

“I’ve got no place to go other than be with you,” I lie.

“See you soon,” she says again, her voice full of hope.

I clench my fists tightly and finally leave.


	14. No Ordinary Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning [Extreme Violence]

[Korra's POV]

“Fuck,” I mutter as I look around the abandoned warehouse. I don’t regret the decision I’ve made, but it doesn’t mean that I’m not scared. That I’m not afraid of what’s to come.

I jump a bit when a man shows up beside me. He was so silent that I didn’t even hear him approach. He nods at me and hands me a fake passport and my new identity.

“Memorize your new name and address. Aina Gabriel, nice name right?” The man sighs. “It was hard to find someone with the three no’s. No relatives, no convictions, not wanted.”

* * *

Thailand is bustling with life. The streets are full of never ending traffic and people crowd the sidewalks. It’s colorful and noisy here.

I feel like I stick out like a sore thumb as I walk through the crowded market place. A large muscular man finds me and I follow him. He weaves his way through the people at a quick pace and it’s hard to keep up.

After a couple minutes of walking through different alleyways, we make it to a large metal door. He opens it with a key and we walk into a large metal hallways. It’s dark and humid and my sweat seeps through my shirt.

As we walk further in I can smell blood and it taints my tongue with bitterness.

I’m shoved into a room and the door slams shut behind me.

I sit down and wrap my hands. I stretch my body and ghost box as I mentally prepare myself.

“I’ve never seen you so nervous before.” I look in the mirror and see Kuvira standing behind me. “The bitch you’re fighting has already killed many before you.” Kuvira leans towards my ear. “Don’t even try winning. Just try to survive.”

* * *

I leave the room with Kuvira by my side and my body tenses. A limp body is dragged by us by two large men. His body is bathed in blood.

“There’s no rules. Fight ends only when one dies or passes out,” Kuvira explains.

We continue to walk down the corridor and I then enter the cage. Bright lights illuminate it. Surrounding the cage are little rooms each holding a high bidding spectator and their companions. I watch Kuvira take a seat next to the man that gave me the thirty thousand dollars.

I stand facing away from the entrance of the cage and wait for my opponent. I only turn once I hear the door shut closed and a lock click into place.

The woman is big. Much bigger than I was expecting. Her muscles bulge and she’s easily five inches taller than myself. I inhale sharply and steady myself. I bounce on the balls of my feet and try to visualize how I am going to survive this.

The bell sounds and I’m the first to move. I sprint towards her and jump into the air. I grip her shoulders with both hands and pull her towards me as I knee her in the chest. She stumbles back and her back hits the cage. But she’s quick to recover.

She throws a strong punch my way, but I duck under it and retaliate. My punch lands, but she’s unfazed. She turns and lands a hard punch. My ears ring as I fall to the ground. In all my time fighting, I’ve never fought someone so strong.

I crawl backwards and jump to my feet, but she lands a one-two. She knees my hard in the stomach and I groan. I take punch after punch, some to my face, some to my back, some to my chest.

Suddenly we both land on the ground and we begin to grapple. I feel her lock my leg and a slight pop is heard. Just before she can break or dislocate it though, I turn and free it. It’s sore, but I can still move enough.

I get her on her back and try to land a punch on her face, but instead I feel a sturdy kick hit my ribs. I fly backwards and land hard on the ground. I get to my feet again and growl out in pain, determination, and also exhaustion.

I put up my hands and block a couple of punches, but another kick to the side forces me to drop them and a swift uppercut knocks me backwards again. My back stings as the cool metal of the cage hits me. My mouthguard is gone now and blood pours from my mouth.

She grabs my hair and flings me to the side. I roll away and use the cage to pull my way back up to my feet. I feel her whole body crush me against the fence and three punches land hard against my side. She turns me around and lifts me from the ground. I wrap my legs around her as she slams me against the cage over and over, but I can’t give up.

I throw my pride away and use my thumb to gauge into the woman’s eye. She yells out in pain, but continues to slam me against the cage. I pull my thumb from her bloody eye socket and lift it above my head. With one swift motion I send my fist flying downward and hammer her on top of the head. She doesn’t let go, so I do it two more times. The last hit causing her to lose balance and we both pummel to the ground.

We both get up and I square myself. I watch as she wipes the blood from her face and staggers towards me. She throws a punch, but I duck and weave. I wait until there’s a break and I hit her with a strong uppercut. She stumbles and I turn and land a round kick to the side of her head.

I throw three more strong punches and she collapses to the floor. I stand there looking down at her, waiting for her to get up, but she doesn’t. I watch as her chest rises up and down and I’m relieved that she’s alive. Relieved that I’m alive.

I somehow smile as I think about Asami. I’m going home I think as the world starts spinning and I crash to the ground. I lay there sprawled out looking into the bright light shining down on me, but I still smile as I feel people drag me out of the cage.


	15. Clarity

[Asami’s POV]

I slowly remove the bandages from my eyes, but keep my eyes closed even when they’re gone. I’m scared of what I’ll see or if I’ll even be able to see if I do open them. I take in a deep breath and finally ease my eyes open.

I hold up my hand and my vision is blurry, but already I can see more than I have in years. I blink a couple more times and with each blink my vision gets clearer. Until finally… finally I can see. I can see the wrinkles on my hand. The gentle curve of my nails. The paleness of my own skin. I can see it all now.

Tears well up in my eyes and then fall.

I can finally see the sun that I could only feel for so long.

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

I’m handed an ugly snowglobe and told that in it are diamonds worth ten carats. I’m not given the money in cash, but as this so that I can bring it through customs.

I put it into my bag and make my way to the airport. It’s easy boarding and my flight goes smoothly. As long as I get this to the boss, I’ll be given twenty thousand dollars and my freedom. I’ll owe no one anything anymore and maybe even be able to return to Asami.

I walk down the street towards the meeting spot while I make a call.

“How’d Asami’s operation go?” I ask Bumi.

“It went without a hitch. I still can’t believe you’re alive though! Come back to the gym as soon as you can. Tenzin will be happy to hear about your success too!”

“Of course.” I hang up the phone and look up to the sky with a huge smile on my face.

I continue to walk down the street, but panic as I hear a car approach. I turn to see it drive up onto the sidewalk and head straight towards me. I have no time to react and feel the car crash into me. The world spins as I fly through the air and slam my head into the ground.

I groan and try to stand, but my body won’t react. It won’t budge. All I feel is pain coursing through my whole being.

I hear car doors open and then the next thing I feel is a sharp pain in my back. I hear the blade slip out and back into my body. My breathing is labored and I watch as the snowglobe is smashed to the ground and the man takes the diamonds.

I don’t know why, but the two men leave me without finishing the job. I watch as the car drives away and that’s the last thing I see before my world turns to black.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

It’s the last check up I need to go to in a while. The doctor runs me through some tests and I ask one last time. “No call from her yet?”

He looks at me sadly and shakes his head.

* * *

The police station smells stale as I walk in with paperwork that I’ve filled out. I take a seat and hand the officer the report.

“Your relation to her?” he asks me.

“I’m her girlfriend,” I state quietly.

“I’ll accept this for now, but you don’t know her social security number and you’re not a legal relative. If you are her girlfriend just go wait at home.”

I glare at him for his rudeness.

* * *

“You’re so stubborn!” yells the landlord. “We need to tear down this building… You’re the last one! You have one week to leave and that’s it!”

I curl up on the couch and watch as Naga paces back and forth. I don’t want to leave this home. It’s the only place I can be to remember her. To remember the times we shared together.

* * *

My heart hurts as I watch the movers pack the truck. I stand outside with Naga sitting beside me and Korra’s turtle in a jar in my hands. I stare blankly as the movers rush in and out of the apartment… of my home.

I’m drawn from my daze when I hear a friendly voice. “You’re moving,” the man states. “Thank god that was close.” He hands me the package and smiles warmly at me. “The package is for a... Miss Varney.”

My face saddens from just hearing her name and take the package from him. I open it right there and then and see a homemade headband in it. It’s just like the one she had given me a long time ago and I smile at the memory.

* * *

“Korra’s girlfriend,” Kya says as she introduces me to an older man with burns all over his body.

I bow in greeting. “Nice to meet you,” I say.

“Sit please.” He motions to the chair next to his hospital bed. “It’s good that you can see now.” I smile at him. “Korra told me about you. She said you’re very beautiful.” The man sighs. "May fifth… the day I got into this mess is the day that you got hurt. It was raining.”

My eyes widen and my hands grip the edge of my chair. This was the burning man. The man that I had seen the night of the accident. The night I lost my sight. The night that I had lost my family. I gasp and my breathing becomes short.

* * *

I go to the river and sit in the same spot that I had last time. But it’s different. Korra’s not here. I roll the rough pebble in my hand and sigh as the water flows by. I miss her.

* * *

I close my eyes as I feel the smooth clay under my fingers. I try to remember the dips and rises of Korra’s face and recreate it with the clay, but I can’t. I open my eyes and stare at the piece that I was trying to make. The piece that I somehow thought could replace Korra. But it can’t. I feel the tears stream down my cheeks and my heart sink.

Something inside of me breaks and I push the clay to the ground. It splats as it hits the concrete flooring of my little studio.

Time doesn’t heal all wounds.

* * *

“Your work is very warm,” the man tells me as he evaluates the small vase. “The colors you use are very elegant as well.” He places the vase down and smiles at me. “In this are all the details of the order.” He hands me the small notebook. “Do you think you can complete fifty two pieces by the end of this month?”

“Of course! Thank you for hiring me. I’ll make sure that they’re perfect.” I smile at him warmly and push a lock of hair behind my ear.

“You’re not married are you?”

I laugh a bit. “I am.”

He sighs. “Well the beautiful and talented are always taken.” His amber eyes look somewhat disappointed as he stands from the seat. “I look forward to working with you.”

“It was nice meeting you Mako.”

* * *

My phone rings. I quickly stop the wheel and wipe my hands clean.

“Hello?”

“Hi Asami. Can you still come this weekend to the hospital?”

“Yes I can. I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

My hands knead into the sore and unused muscles as the young boy tells me stories. He tells me of princes and princesses. Of heros and villians. Of his parents and dreams. I smile at him as he looks happier than he was when I first came in.

“Oh, hello.” Entering the room is the director of the small hospital.

“Thank you for coming so regularly. The patients are starting to go crazy for your massages!”

“It’s nothing,” I say waving off the compliment.

* * *

“Ma’am how are you today?” I ask as I put down my bag and place a plant near her bedside.

“Not great. My joints are so stiff and sore,” she complains. She then spots the plant. “Did you make the pot yourself?”

“I did.” I sit at the edge of her bed.

“You’re so good at so many things!” she says with awe.

She rolls onto her back and I start the massage. “Oh! You must be exercising more. I can feel you’ve gotten much stronger.”

I massage the old woman for a couple more minutes and then wrap it up. “Hopefully you get released soon, if not I’ll see you next week.”

“Of course, Dear. Thank you!”

I leave her bedside and go to the other bed near her. On it is laying a young woman. She’s stiff as she lies on her back and stares towards the ceiling with a blank look.

“Hello, you must be new here.” I come here every weekend and this is the first I’ve seen of her. She’s got long brown hair and dark skin. Although her eyes look blank, they’re a brilliant icy blue.

“She was transferred here recently,” the old woman says.

I lean towards her, so that I’m in her line of sight. “Can you speak?”

“I don’t think she can. She hasn’t said a single thing since she’s arrived.”

“Let me give you a massage.” I lift her legs gently and bend them. I then roll her onto her side and massage her shoulders and arm. I can feel the muscle that lies underneath, but can tell she’s lost a lot of what she had. “You lost lots of muscle,” I state.

I roll her back onto her back and our faces are somewhat near. I let my eyes trace over her features and can tell that she was very beautiful, well to be truthful she still is, even with the large scar on her left cheek. The skin is jagged and rough, while it’s smooth and soft looking on the other side. I smile down at her. “I’ll roll you around and do the other side now.”

I spend much more time on this patient because her body needs it. She needs the extra attention and I don’t mind spending a bit longer at the hospital if I know I’m helping someone.

I roll her onto her stomach and begin to massage down the line of her spine. My fingers stop moving on their own as my mind wanders. Something feels familiar about this woman. I look up at the patient’s name tag on the wall. Aina Gabriel it reads.

I look back down at the woman and trail over the scar on her face again. Whatever she’s gone through it seemed to have been really bad.

I roll her over one last time onto her back. I take the blanket and cover her to make sure that she’s comfortable. “You’ll get better soon. I’m sure,” I encourage.


	16. I Can't

[Korra's POV]

I’m facing the window and watching as the clouds crawl across the sky at a mind numbingly slow pace. The leaves ruffle in the slight breeze and the birds sing loudly. Everything is so alive outside, but here I am. Lying here in this bed. I can only move my arms up. Everything else is numb. I’m nothing just as I had been when I was willing to leave Asami. I still don’t regret what I’ve done. I know that her surgery was successful and that’s all that matters. She’ll move on, she’ll live the life that she deserves. Not the one that I royally fucked up for her.

“Ma’am how are you today?”

I swallow deeply after hearing the familiar voice. Even if it’s been three years since I heard it, I’d never ever forget it. I steel myself and it takes all my energy to move my head towards the sound of her voice.

Asami. She looks good. She looks happy. She can see.

I furrow my brow as I watch her massage the elderly woman and then I can’t watch any longer. I move my head and just stare straight up at the ceiling. I don’t know how much time passes, but as much as I want to look at Asami, I don’t.

* * *

“Hello, you must be new here.”

I can see that she’s looking down at me in the corner of my eyes. I can’t bring myself to move. I can’t look her in the eyes. I just can’t. I want to yell to her and let her know who I am. I want to tell her how much I love her over and over, but I can’t. It doesn't even matter though. I'd probably mess up her life for a third time.

“Can you speak?” she asks me.

“I don’t think she can. She hasn’t said a single thing since she’s arrived.”

“Let me give you a massage.”

I wish I could feel Asami’s gentle, yet firm touch, but I can’t. She moves my legs and then rolls me to my side. She begins massaging the spot near my shoulder and neck and for the first time in years I feel her touch. I feel her warmth and it radiates through me. I want to just wrap her up in my arms, but I can’t. I can’t even speak.

“You lost lots of muscle,” she states. And I know. I’m weak. I’m pathetic. I’m not the woman that she’d fallen for.

She rolls me back onto my back and her face is so close. So close to my own and her jade eyes are searching mine. They’re full of life unlike mine.

“I’ll roll you around and do the other side now.”

She massages my useless body for almost an hour and the whole time I want to cry. I hold back the tears and my palm begins to burn. I can’t do this much longer, I think to myself.

“You’ll get better soon. I’m sure,” she assures me.

I turn my head and watch her leave. Finally I let the tears fall and I let go of the tight grip I’ve been holding for the past hour. The pebble falls from my hand and onto the bed.

I’m glad that you’re well, Asami.

* * *

It takes a long time for me to even sit up, but I do. I gradually gain more feeling below my arms and I can even move my legs a bit. But I’m still weak. The nurse helps me out of the bed and into my wheelchair. She wheels me to the window, since she knows I like looking out it and leaves me.


	17. Forever

[Asami’s POV]

“I’ll leave it here for now,” I say as a place the little turtle onto the display shelf next to some of my pots. “It seems sick. I need to take it to the vet.”

Mako looks at me and nods. He ended up learning that I’d lied about being married, but he never made a move. He respected me and he even helped me expand my shop.

“I’ll be right back,” I say.

“Yeah, take your time.”

I grab Naga’s leash and we walk down the busy streets together.

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

I watch her pass by with Naga and clench my fist tighter on my cane. I take in a deep breath and limp my way towards her little store.

It’s perfect. It’s exactly what she had told me she wanted. It’s simple and homey and welcoming. I wobble my way to the back of the store and look at the plants. Then my eyes land on my turtle. I smile seeing that the little fella is still alive. He’s just sitting in a jar, but he’s alive.

I reach my hand up and touch the plant next to my turtle. It’s all too familiar.

“That’s an evening primrose or also known as night jasmine,” a man behind me explains. “It only blooms at night. A beautiful flower really.” I continue to stare at the plant. “Do you want this?”

I nod my head. I look at the man for a while, eventually my gaze falls to the ground. It’s been four years… it’s not like I could expect Asami to not have moved on.

I glance once more at the man as he prepares the potted plant and I look back at my turtle.

* * *

A dog barks as I limp down the street, just outside of Asami’s store. I don’t mean to, but my body is still clumsy at times and I fall to the ground.

“Naga! Naga!”

I groan as I see Asami sprint around the corner. Her face is shocked and she runs towards me. She kneels down and helps me up while apologizing profusely.

“I’m so sorry she usually doesn’t act that way. Are you okay?”

I don’t answer. Once I’m standing, I make to leave, but she grabs my forearm.

“Are you…” her voice trails off a bit. “I think we met at the hospital,” she says.

I just nod and don’t say anything. I still can’t bring myself to look at her.

“Where are you going? Let me take you.”

Always so nice, I think to myself.

I shake my head and limp away. Naga’s barking still ringing in the background. As I go, tears stream down my face and I let out a loud sniffle. At first I thought she had recognized me, but it wasn’t that.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

I rush back into my store and hand Naga’s leash to Mako. “I forgot my wallet,” I tell him.

I go to the back of the store where I left my wallet, but stop. The turtle’s gone. I glance around the shop, but it’s nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s the turtle?” I ask Mako.

“You left it on the shelf,” he says without looking up and continues to pet Naga. But something’s wrong. She’s still barking and whining, which she’s never done before. It can’t be.

“You okay Asami?” Mako asks me with concern in his voice.

“D-did a woman with a cane… did she come just now?” I ask shakily.

“Yeah.” Mako stands and points to the back shelf. “She bought night jasmine.”

I feel like there’s a knot in my chest and my breathing hastens. My legs move without me telling them and I sprint out of the store. I go towards the place that the woman had fallen and down the street she had walked. I sprint around the area and look madly for her, but she’s nowhere to be seen. Tears fall as my eyes flash around trying to find her. Needing to find her.

I don’t know how long I search, but I don’t find her. My heart sinks and I stumble back to the store. Where could she be?

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

The train rocks a bit on the tracks and I look down at the jar in my hands. The water sloshes around the little turtle and the sun begins to set.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

“Yes, the one with the scar,” I say quickly. “In the last room on the second floor.”

I speed down the road, going to the only place I can think of.

“Her name was actually something else. I can’t remember what, but she left a few weeks ago,” the nurse explains.

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

It’s funny how this river never changes. It always flows at the steady pace and bends in the same ways. I sigh as I look past the river and to the orphanage. Sometimes I wish I could go back there, when my life was more simple. When I hadn’t gone through all of the pain I’ve gone through now.

I limp to the edge of the water and place down my bag. I pull out the little jar and unscrew the lid. I gently take the turtle out of it and return it to where it belongs. You’re free now.

I pick up my stuff and walk further down the river, where a little table is set up. At the table are two chairs. Asami must have put those there. I can’t think of anyone else that would. Once I get closer, my breath catches in my throat. On the corner of the table is braille, but not just any braille.

‘Her eye discourses. I will answer it,’ I read as I let my fingers run over it. My head sinks as the memories with Asami flood through my mind. I let out a sigh and close my eyes.

“Korra.” It’s funny what sick games the mind can play on someone. I almost think that I can hear her voice. “I told you I would see your face only.”

I furrow my brow. Was this real?

“Why did you make me see only mine?!” The shakiness and emotion of her voice snaps me from my trance. This was real. 

I finally build up enough courage and turn around. I’m still looking at the ground though and I take one more deep breath in before I look up. Her jade eyes are wet and there’s a small smile on her painted lips. As she looks at me her tears finally fall and she covers her mouth with a slender hand.

I don’t know what to do, so I look back at the ground. She walks closer and closer to me and stops just a few inches away.

“I’m so sorry, Korra,” she apologizes. I don’t know why she always apologizes for things that she doesn’t need to, but she does. I’m the one that left her. I’m the one that ruined her life in the first place. I’m the one that should be sorry.

I flinch as she places her hand onto my scarred cheek. My body shakes a bit as I hold back the tears. She holds my other cheek and I can feel her trying to guide my gaze upward, but I won’t.

“Look at me,” she pleads. “Look into my eyes.”

I finally raise my head and look at her. I finally look at the woman I love and I can’t hold back my tears anymore. She runs a hand over my lips and nose and then wraps them around my neck, pulling me in. I let out a sigh as I drop my cane and lift my arms to put them around her waist. I lift one hand and run it through her hair. I want to tell her I’m sorry. I want to tell her everything that’s happened.

“I missed you.” She pulls away from me and looks me in the eye. “I love you so much and always will.”

'I love you too, Asami,' I think to myself and hope that I can tell her this aloud in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this part. 
> 
> I have a couple of plans to continue this fic.  
> 1\. A fic following what happens with Korra and Asami now that they've found one another again.  
> 2\. A Kuvira fic. This fic would parallel this one, but from her POV.  
> 3\. A type of prologue going more into depth of Asami's time before going blind and Korra's time as a criminal.
> 
> Let me know what you all think and which one you'd like to read most!

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to kudos/comment/share. Let me know what you all think!
> 
> If you ever need someone to talk to you can find me on tumblr: ahhhsami.tumblr.com


End file.
